Blood Lines
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: AU. Vampire/Human Love Young!Milarion. Lo que en una noche lluviosa de Halloween puede ocurrirle a un chico nada normal y amante de los seres chupasangre, y a una chica con un disfraz de bruja.


**Título:**_ Blood Lines._

**Pairing:**_ Milarion._

**Genre:**_ Supernatural/¿Romance?_

**Rated: **_K+ ó T._

**Palabras:**_ 1524._

**Páginas:**_ 8._

**Summary:**_ AU. Vampire/Human Love Young!Milarion. Lo que en una noche lluviosa de Halloween puede ocurrirle a un chico nada normal y amante de los seres chupasangre, y a una chica con un disfraz de bruja._

**Disclaimer: **_**Tinkerbell**__ y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

_**Blood Lines**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo Único**_

_**.**_

-Ya estoy aquí abuelo –

-¡Oh! Ya has llegado –

_Ah…_

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras sus ojos tormenta escaneaban el interior estando decorado, no completamente, pero tenía varios adornos: había varios fantasmas de la sábana – como él les llamaba – y pequeños esqueletos con los huesos brillantes en las paredes, unas calabazas – una de ellas aún sin tallar – se encontraban en el mostrador a cada lado – la de la derecha tenía una cara sonriendo de manera maliciosa, o al menos eso aparentaba imitar –. Rodó los ojos para luego entrecerrarlos en lo que ocultaba parte de su rostro con la bufanda blanca que llevaba. Era un frío otoño, sin duda, pero así lo disfrutaba, mientras más frío el ambiente mejor para él. Soltó un bufido acercándose al mostrador y sentarse dejando su mochila celeste a un lado, la forma en que guardó silencio ya era normal, no era un muy buen compañero a la hora de querer llevar una conversación con nadie, aún a pesar de que él fuera su tutor legal y abuelo.

-¿Un mal día en la escuela? –

El otro siguió sin responderle, solo sacó su libro de historia de la mochila y se dispuso a empezar a leer un capítulo de la segunda guerra mundial y cosas que para el más joven eran simples nimiedades y que no tenían importancias. Suspiró. Blah blah blah… Hitler… Blah blah blah… Italia, Japón y Alemania… Blah… Blah… Blah. ¿Qué molestia? La historia era, sin duda alguna, su cátedra más odiada, por ello prefería quedarse garabateando bocetos de pequeñas caras sacando la lengua en su libreta, tal vez en su libro de historia, o quizá sacaba su carpeta-especial-y-únicamente-para-cosas-important es, como lo eran partituras de guitarra – o piano y violín –.

-Deberías quitarte el abrigo y la bufanda, te vas a resfriar –

Cierto, ya lo olvidaba.

Estaba lloviendo.

Bufó desanudándose la bufanda del cuello y sacándose la capucha de la cazadora azul oscura y negra, dejando ver su cabello – extrañamente – blanco hasta los hombros, también revelando – antes bajo de la cazadora – su camisa mangas cortas negra con el dibujo de una silueta de marioneta roja con colmillos blancos – abajo escrito_** The Vampire Marionetist**_ –, sobre otra camisa manga larga pero de color rojo, una pañoleta también carmesí atada a su cuello. Escuchó cómo su abuelo suspiraba y se acercaba a él, sintió su mano apoyándose en su espalda, solo pudo mirarle de reojo a través de sus gafas de sol rojas.

-Vamos, responde: ¿Hubo un mal día en la escuela? –

Suspiró resignándose.

-Algo así-Respondió con voz seria y calmada, también siendo marcada por el acento inglés que siempre destilaba.

-¿Te siguen llamando sociópata? –

-Por supuesto –

-Que no te afecte –

-No lo hace, después de todo, soy el…-Sonrió cruzando ambos brazos tras su nuca-… Niño marionetista, ¿Recuerdas? –

-Cierto, pero le agradas a los niños pequeños –

-_Whatever_… –

Respondió restándole importancia con un ademán de mano, solo concentrándose – para su molestia – en su libro-Siempre tan despreocupado, ¿Podrías ser algo responsable por una vez y vigilar la tienda mientras estoy en la parte de atrás? Es hallo… –

-¿Y nunca soy responsable? –

-Como decía antes de ser interrumpido por ti… Es halloween y conoces la tradición: los niños pequeños vendrán a escuchar una historia con tus muñecos-Señaló las tres marionetas colgadas en la ventana-Mientras tanto cuida la tienda, por favor, **sé** responsable por una vez –

-Lo último: _Alright-right…_ Lo primero: no lo creo-Dijo sacando unos audífonos de su mochila y conectándolos a su ipod-Estaré ocupado y encerrado en mi habitación –

-¿Oh enserio? ¿Haciendo qué, se podría saber?-Se cruzó de brazos el mayor, claramente molesto, siempre era así, desobedeciéndole en todo momento.

-Estaré viendo _**The Living Daylights**_-Respondió finalmente de manera desinteresada sin acotar nada más, una sonrisa ladina adornaba su rostro en lo que la música de su ipod empezaba a reproducirse, concluyendo en que él no escuchaba el sermón que su abuelo seguramente empezaba a darle, simplemente veía cómo movía los labios diciendo algo que no supo entender, para luego irse hecho una furia con una caja entre las manos-¡Diviértete! –

Tristemente – según lo que pensaba – su paz no duró mucho. La campanilla de entrada sonó indicando que alguien había entrado, él no la había escuchado, pero sí había visto por el rabillo del ojo – despegando la mirada de su libro de historia solo por unos milisegundos – cómo esta se abría dándole el paso para dejar ver a una chica. Frunció levemente el seño para luego relajar su semblante. Parecía menor que él, unos trece años, asumía que debía tener, significaba que él le llevaba cuatro; su cabello era de un color castaño y le llegaba a la media espalda, lacio sin duda; le miró a los ojos, se encontró con su mirada celeste, _hmp…_ Sonrió de medio lado enarcando una ceja al verla sonrojada, mirándole a él fijamente, luego desviando la vista hacia el piso. Iba vestida de bruja, buen día, era halloween después de todo. El día en donde los fantasmas visitaban su tierra, los vampiros salían a beber sangre, los hombres lobo iban a cazar, mientras las brujas preparaban sus hechizos y pociones. Sí. Resumiéndolo todo:

Él adoraba el halloween.

-E-eh… Dis-culpa… –

Al notar cómo le llamaba, se quitó los audífonos dejándolos colgados de su cuello, y pausando la música. Se dio cuenta de un detalle que pasó por alto al ver a la chica: estaba mojada. Se dio una bofetada mental. Claro, estaba lloviendo. Cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho sonriendo de manera ladeada-¿Sí? –

-E-eh… Es-te… Yo…-La vio desviando la mirada tímidamente, sus mejillas de un color rosa-¿P-po-dría que-darme aquí…? Ya sabes… Este… Mientras de-ja de llo-llover… –

-Claro, ponte a gusto, me parece que esta tormenta va para larga-Soltó una risa-Además, no quiero que me conviertas en sapo o algo por el estilo –

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

Se supone que iba con sus amigos a una fiesta de halloween cuando la lluvia inició atrapándola en medio de las calles-¡Oh no!-Corrió lo más rápido que podía por las calles, sus planes acabaron arruinados con el clima que le sorprendió, solo pudo entrar a la primera tienda que pudo ver de reojo, una librería, se encogió de hombros al ver unas pequeñas marionetas colgadas en la ventana. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al entrar, sentado en el mostrador, estaba un chico de extraños cabellos color blanco, casi platinado, y unos ojos color tormenta escondidos tras unas gafas de sol-E-eh… Dis-culpa… –

Lo vio quitándose unos audífonos, le interrumpió _¡Es tan guapo!_ No pudo evitar pensar al verle cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, una sonrisa en su rostro, frunció el seño levemente, ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?-¿Sí? –

Parecía molesto, algo arrogante, un poco misterioso, pero a pesar de todo…

¡Quizá le estaba gustando y solo llevaba unos segundos ó minutos conociéndole! Ni siquiera eso, ¡A penas y lo había visto en ese momento!

-E-eh… Es-te… Yo…-Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo sintiendo su rostro caliente, genial, ahora se había sonrojado, para completar el momento-¿P-po-dría que-darme aquí…? Ya sabes… Este… Mientras de-ja de llo-llover… –

Lo vio enarcando una ceja, la sonrisa que llevaba se lo confirmaba, se burlaba de ella; o quizá solo trataba de ser amable, aunque no lo pareciera o lo aparentaba-Claro, ponte a gusto, me parece que esta tormenta va para larga-Le escuchó riendo entre dientes, los vio afilados, estaba usando unos colmillos de mentira, al menos eso le parecía-Además, no quiero que me conviertas en sapo o algo por el estilo –

Soltó una risita alejando su sombrero de bruja de su cabeza-No lo creo, no te verías bien como sapo. Por cierto, soy Clarion, pero dime Ree –

-¡JA! Cariño, no pienses en ello –

-Me llamo Clarion, no **cariño**-Frunció el seño.

-Ca-ri-ño-Sonrió maliciosamente relamiéndose el labio inferior-** Yo** me veo bien no importa qué tipo de criatura sea –

-¡Oh, y eres tan modesto también!-No pudo evitar reír al ver su expresión de consternación-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te lla…mas? –

-Es más…-No supo en qué momento ese chico se había acercado a ella-… Eso incluye a las criaturas de la noche…-Su rostro pálido del muchacho estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo propio causando que su rostro se tornara rojo-¿… Mi nombre? En realidad no es mucho, he tenido un nombre extraño, inclusive mis compañeros de escuela se ríen de mi apellido de ficción, como ellos le dicen-Soltó una risa maliciosa entre dientes sus dientes afilados, su sonrisa torcida solo mandando un escalofrío a su columna vertebral, sintiendo entre miedo y hasta cierto punto algo de timidez por lo que fuera que haría ese chico mayor que ella; tragó en seco con dificultad.

-¿Có-mo te lla-mas…? P-por fa-vor… –

-En el pasado me llamaba Milori Vlad, o este último cambiaba a Alucard; pero he tenido que cambiar de nombre muchas veces, por lo que ahora las reglas del juego cambian: mi nombre es Milori Hellsing –

-¿Tam-bién… Te-pes…? –

-Así es amor mío –

-N-no… No es… –

-Oh cariño, no sabes en qué problema te has metido, después de todo: nunca debiste de entrar en la vida de un vampiro como lo acabas de hacer –

Antes de ver el brillo del filo de los largos colmillos, eso fue lo último que Clarion escuchó en su vida.

Al menos en la mortal.

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

* * *

**N/A:**_ Algo por halloween porque AMO a los vampiros. Por ello, si no se entendió, sí: Milori, en la historia, es un vampiro :D Ahora vamos con las aclaraciones…_

**(1) Ojos tormenta:**_ Significa grises, plateados, algo así. En el _**Disney Fairies Wiki** _sale que Milori tiene ojos marrones, pero al ver la película (Una y otra vez en mi computadora XD) los vi grises/plateados. Igualmente al leer _**Quest for the Queen**_,_** King of the Never Owls** _y_ **The Warmth of Winter**_ de_ **13bookworm**_._

**(2) **¿Por qué no me quedé con los ojos marrones? Porque por esta vez quise variar.

**(3) The Living Daylights:**_***Riendo***__ Solo diré que la persona que le da la voz a Milori en la película con el idioma original – inglés –, es _**Timothy Dalton**_. Para más información, tendrán que buscar XD o preguntar quién es. Si ya se sabe, entonces no consulten XP_

**(4) **_Para dar una pista a lo anterior, y que quizá revele todo, la película – aquí en América Latina – es conocida como: _**Su Nombre es Peligro.**

* * *

_Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please… ^^_


End file.
